


Jealousy

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: By popular demand, here is another Jealous!Tohru fanfic.Tohru and Kyo had been dating ever since the curse broke. However, when Tohru notices girls paying more attention to Kyo now that he is taken, she decides that she's not a fan. What will Kyo do to reassure her? ;)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Jealousy

Jealousy A/N: I got some good responses from Little Green Monster so I wanted to do another jealousy fic. I feel like Tohru is definitely able to feel jealousy without being naïve about it. This takes place post curse! 

Ever since the rumors spread around the school that Tohru and Kyo were dating, Tohru hadn't had a moment of peace. Girls were constantly trying to get Kyo to notice them and to be honest, it was starting to get on her nerves. There was always some first year that tried to "accidentally" bump into him, or drop their school supplies in front of him. At first, Tohru didn't notice it that much. She just thought more and more new people were as clumsy as her. It wasn't until Uo said something that it finally clicked.   
"You know, a lot more girls have been trying to talk to Carrots lately," she had said one day during their lunch break. She and Hana and cornered Tohru and kidnapped her for a girls lunch on the roof, leaving Kyo with Yuki, Haru, and Momiji.   
"Yes, I have noticed that as well. Their waves are most annoying." Hana said in her usual monotone.   
"Well, I think most of them are first years. It can be hard to navigate a new school." Tohru said. Hana and Uo exchanged glances.   
"Tohru, don't you see the pattern here?" Uo asked with a sympathetic look on her face. Tohru looked back and forth between her friends in confusion.   
"What do you mean?" She asked. "They are acting clumsy because you're a little clumsy yourself. Don't you remember what happened to the notebooks the first time we met?" Uo replied. Tohru smiled as she recalled the memory. Then she thought about how many times she had tripped on the stairs at school when she and Kyo were walking together, how often she left some materials behind after school and had to run back and get them, and how Kyo eventually resulted to carrying her things for her every now and then so she wouldn't drop anything.   
"Yeah, I guess I am clumsy, huh." Tohru lightly laughed in embarrassment.   
"What Uo means to say is that these first years also like Kyo. And since he likes you, they are trying to mimic you so he notices them." Hana explained further. Tohru's heart dropped. Her thoughts rushed in her mind, wondering if maybe this plan was working on her new boyfriend.   
"..Y-you really think so?" She asked with a shaking voice. She was barely holding back tears at this point.   
"Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry! Everyone who really knows what's going on between you two knows that he's crazy for you, and has been for a long time." Uo said, a comforting smile on her face. Tohru's two best friends wrapped her in a tight hug.   
"Thank you. You're right." Tohru said gratefully.   
"If anything happens, I can take care of them." Hana ominously whispered. Uo laughed out loud.   
"Yeah! Or I can just carry my lead pipe around school for a little while, spare the occasional death glare." Tohru laughed at her friends attempts to cheer her up, but that seed of doubt had already been placed in her head.   
"We should probably go back. The bell should be ringing soon." Tohru said, feigning happiness. They all gathered their things and started back towards their classroom. As Tohru rounded the corner. she looked towards her class and saw Kyo's familiar red hair by the door. Suddenly, all her previous unhappiness and unease left her. How could she be so worried? Kyo turned his head in her direction and smiled when he saw her. He walked to meet her half way.   
"Hey. How was your girls lunch?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her. Tohru's cheeks flushed like they always did and Kyo smiled a bit.   
"It was good! What about your lunch?" She responded. They continued walking into their class hand in hand like they always did nowadays.   
"Eh. Those guys always bug me. I tried to tune them out as much as I could." Kyo sat on top of his desk, but continued to hold Tohru's hand hostage. She laughed lightly at his response, and then she thought about her conversation with her friends.   
"Kyo? Do you think I'm clumsy?" She asked warily. Kyo smirked.   
"Always have. Why do you ask?" Tohru shook her head.   
"No reason! Anyways, it looks like Sensei just walked in so I'm going to go sit down." She said with a smile. She began to walk away but Kyo's grip on her hand tightened just a bit. Tohru whipped her head around to look at her boyfriend.   
"What is it?" She asked. Instead of answering, he tugged her towards him and lightly pressed their lips together. Tohru didn't think she would ever get used to that. Kyo chuckled at the deep blush on her cheeks.   
"Dope." He said as he released her hand. She scurried to her desk in embarrassment and tried her best to calm herself as their lesson began.   
Tohru did her best to pay attention to the lesson being taught, but she couldn't focus. Her lunchtime conversation kept replaying in her head. Had she really been so oblivious? How much had she missed? What did Kyo think about all this? She snuck a glance back towards him and noticed he was leaning back in his seat, looking out the window. She smiled and was about to look back at her teacher when a girl caught her eye. She was looking at Kyo, too. Pretty obviously at that. Tohru's stomach lurched with a feeling she wasn't used to but immediately recognized. She stole one last look at Kyo and when she saw that he hadn't moved, she looked back at her teacher, trying to repress the ball of jealousy in her stomach. Her friends were right. Of course other girls noticed Kyo. How could they not? She recalled the incident in Kyoto that Uo told her about. A girl had confession to Kyo there. This thought made Tohru clench her fist that was holding her pencil. Suddenly, the last bell rang to dismiss school for the day. Tohru started her routine of going through a mental list of things she needed to take home. As she was finishing, she stole another glance at Kyo and saw the girl that was staring at him earlier at his desk, trying to talk to him with a flirtatious look on her face. Tohru's cheeks went red. She shoved the last book into her bag and stood abruptly. Kyo caught this movement and quickly dismissed the girl. Kyo walked over to Tohru with an irritated look on his face.   
"Geez, she was annoying." he mumbled with a sigh. Tohru didn't respond and only laced her fingers through his, pulling him towards the door. Kyo looked confused.   
"Tohru? Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern, but before she could respond, a younger girl bumped into Kyo's shoulder as he walked through the threshold of the classroom door.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kyo! Are you okay?" The girl asked, brushing her hand on his shoulder and smoothing out his uniform. He yanked his arm out of her reach.   
"I'm fine. Get lost." he said coldly and then looked at Tohru, who had watched this encounter in shock. She recalled the many times this same scenario had happened before. She really was blind. Her jaw clenched and she squeezed his hand tighter. Kyo looked at her in surprise. He had never seen her wear this expression before.   
"Tohru?" He asked again. She looked up at him and attempted to smile.   
"Ready to go home?" She asked. She needed to get out of there.   
"Uh..." was all Kyo could say before Tohru started walking.   
To say the walk home was awkward would be an understatement. Kyo and Yuki exchanged worried glances over Tohru's head. Yuki had attempted to start a conversation with her but it died after just a few minutes. Desperate to get out of this atmosphere, Yuki texted Machi and told her to call him and ask him to come back to school for student council, which she did. Tohru bid Yuki good bye and told him she would save him some dinner. Yuki and Kyo exchanged one last look before Yuki turned around. The couple continued in the charged silence. Kyo had never seen this part of Tohru before. She, on the other hand, was letting her mind run wild with scenarios she knew would never happen. He looked down at her, worried.   
"Tohru, what's going on?" He eventually said, breaking the silence. The sound of him saying her name seemed to snap her out of her downward spiral.   
"What do you mean?" She asked, not looking at him.   
"You seem kinda out of it. More than usual." She squeezed his hand.   
"I guess I just have a lot on my mind..." she trailed off. Kyo didn't know how much more of this he could take. As they walked up the last few steps to Shigure's house, Kyo thought of possibilities of what could be wrong. All of them concluded that he did something wrong.   
"Hey, can we talk on the roof really quick before you start on homework?" He asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.   
"Sure. I'll get changed and then meet you up there." she said as she walked briskly up the stairs. Kyo watched after her in shock. He had never seen her so upset. Tohru changed slowly, her mind still going over the events of today. ' _I really shouldn't be so jealous. We are dating after all._ ' She thought, trying to reason with herself. As she finished smoothing out her skirt, she opened the door and walked outside. The warm breeze waved her hair around, making it tickle her cheeks.   
"You really are beautiful." she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Kyo standing just above the ladder, smiling at her. She blushed and started to stutter a reply.   
"N-Not really." As she climbed up the ladder, he offered her a hand that she gratefully took. He kept hold of it as he lead her to their usual spot. As they sat next to each other, Tohru looked out at their view, while Kyo tried to think of the words to start their conversation. His thoughts were interrupted when Tohru leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed sadly.   
"So," Kyo started. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Tohru figured it might be better to keep this to herself.   
"It's nothing really. Just my own worries." She said as she watched him play with her fingers. She recalled the girl who bumped into Kyo today, and how eager her fingers had been on him. The thought made her stomach lurch again and she clenched her jaw a bit. Kyo felt this on his shoulder and sighed.   
"Was it something I did?" He asked, preparing himself for the worst. Tohru looked at him in dismay.   
"What?! No! Of course not!" She said panicked. Kyo felt some tension release from his body.   
"Then what is it? I know something is up." He explained. She blushed and buried her face in her hands. Kyo wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, ready to wait until she spoke. Several moments passed before Tohru took a deep breath.   
"Uo and Hana told me something at lunch that I can't get out of my head." Kyo immediately rolled his eyes.   
"Oh, great. What did those two say to upset you so much?" Kyo knew they would never be mean to her so he was curious as to what they'd told her.   
"They said that ever since we started dating, you've been getting more... attention... from other girls.... and I don't like it." She mumbled. Kyo's eyes lit up.   
"You're _jealous_!" He said with a large smile on his face, hugging her closer to him and moving his face next to hers. Tohru finally removed her hands from her face, opting to wrap her arms around his neck instead.   
"....Maybe a little." Kyo breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled.   
"Well that's an easy fix. You have no reason to be jealous." he said as he turned his head to kiss her cheek.   
"I know, but I can't help it." She mumbled into his neck. Kyo laughed again.   
"And here I thought I did something wrong. Don't scare me like that." He half scolded. Tohru nodded her head and pulled away just enough so she could press their lips together. Kyo closed his eyes and savored the feeling. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead on hers.   
"Do you want to stay up here for a little longer, or do you want to do homework?" He asked her. Her answer was almost immediate.   
"Let's stay here for a little longer." Kyo smiled and moved her so she was sitting in between his legs, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and her hands came up to rest on his forearms. They chatted for a little bit and Kyo made her smile as much as he could.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kyo and Tohru walked to school hand in hand. She seemed happier than ever, and Yuki was grateful her mood had improved so much since the previous day. When they got on the school grounds, Yuki was immediately swarmed by his fangirls, so Kyo and Tohru quickly made their escape towards their classroom. As they walked, Tohru noticed more and more girls turning their heads to stare at Kyo, which she didn't appreciate. Kyo felt her clench her hand a little tighter.   
"You're cute when you're jealous." Kyo chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. This made Tohru blush extensively, but she also noticed that a lot of the girls looked away at the same time. This made her feel a little better. They finally made it to their classroom and Kyo sat on top of his desk again, pulling Tohru in close and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
"Did that help at all?" He asked. Tohru's hands rested on his biceps as she answered.   
"I think so, but you don't have to do that." Her face was reddening again and she looked away, only to notice that same girl from the day before. She was staring at again. Tohru quickly faced Kyo again. She must have had an upset look on her face.   
"What's is it?" Kyo asked. Tohru winced a little.   
"That girl keeps looking at you..." Kyo slyly looked in the direction Tohru was just facing. He noticed the girl and remembered how annoying she was yesterday. And then he smirked.   
"Wanna give her something to look at?" He said confidently, even though he felt anything but. Tohru squeaked as he pulled her closer and kissed her. He only pulled away when he heard their sensei call for the class to take their seats a few moments later. He pecked her lips one more time before he let her go rushing to her seat. He looked towards the girl who was staring at him in shock and he glared at her. She quickly looked away with a red face. This is how the rest of their day went. Whenever a girl tried to talk to Kyo or even looked at him in a way he didn't like, he kissed Tohru's cheek. She was thankful he was trying to reject those other girls as nicely as possible, but at the same time, she felt a different feeling build in her stomach each time he kissed her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. At the end of the school day, Uo and Hana swarmed around Tohru before Kyo could get to her.   
"What is going on with Orange Top today?" Uo asked.   
"His waves are fluctuating in ways I've never seen in him." Hana added. Tohru blushed and told them about the rooftop conversation yesterday.   
"I think he's being more affectionate with me so the other girls will leave him alone." Tohru said.   
"AND so you won't feel jealous anymore." Uo added. Tohru blushed and nodded.   
"Yes I think so. It's really sweet of him." She replied. Hana and Uo smiled at their friend.   
"Alright. I guess we better give you back before he gets jealous himself." Uo joked. Tohru turned around and saw that Kyo was waiting near the door. When their eyes met, he smiled at her.   
"Okay!" Tohru said as she turned to her friends once more. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She hurried over to Kyo, who wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out the door.   
"Ya know, Carrots might be okay after all." Uo said, smiling.   
"Indeed," Hana replied.   
Yuki actually did have to stay behind for student council today, so Tohru and Kyo enjoyed their walk home together.   
"So, what are you in the mood for for dinner?" Tohru questioned. Kyo thought about it for a moment and before he could answer, he heard a familiar yell. Tohru didn't realize they were already so close to Shigure's house. Before Kyo could comprehend what had happened, Tohru was swept away in Hurricane Kagura. Kyo was left speechless on the top step of the stairs.   
"Kagura! It's good to see you!" Tohru said. However, Kagura's appearance suddenly flooded Tohru's head with memories of Kyo held hostage by Kagura's arms. She remembered that in some of those moments, she felt that lurch in her stomach, but ignored it for Kagura's sake. Now, she felt it full force.   
"Tohru! I've missed you! Are you cooking something new tonight? Will you teach me?" Kagura said, getting in Tohru's face.   
"Umm, I was actually just asking Kyo what he wanted for dinner. He didn't say though. Do you have anything in mind?" Tohru responded, trying to keep a friendly look on her face.   
"Hmmm..... karaage sounds great! That's pretty easy isn't it?" Kagura said. Tohru nodded her head and looked as she heard Kyo enter the house, looking exasperated.   
"What are you doing here? Go home," he said to Kagura. Tohru watched them bicker for a few minutes, all the while feeling jealousy tear her insides apart. Kyo finally gave up, resulting to go to his room to change.   
"Okay, so karaage then?" Tohru said, trying to keep her voice level. Kagura nodded enthusiastically and started to help Tohru with the meal after she had changed into a blue dress.   
Kyo had only down when Tohru knocked lightly on his door, telling him dinner was ready. When he opened it, he saw the same look on her face as yesterday. What on earth would she be jealous about right now? Before he could question her about it, she turned on her heel and walked down the stairs to join everyone. He followed a few steps behind, worried all the time. He sat next to her as usual and Kagura sat next to Yuki. Shigure had opted to eat in his room today, which no one was complaining about. Polite conversation ensued, but Kyo kept stealing sideways glances at Tohru, checking to see if her mood had changed. If anything, it got worse.   
"Well, I can do the dishes since Tohru did most of the cooking!" Kagura offered. Tohru put her hands up to protest almost immediately.   
"Oh, no! I couldn't let you do that! You're a guest!"   
"It's okay, Miss Honda. I'll help her as well." Yuki said, trying to smooth things over. Tohru finally relented, but started to clear away the table. Kyo gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close.   
"Come with me?" He asked quietly. Tohru nodded and set down the plate she had in her hands. Kyo lead her to his room, and once the door was shut, he began his assault. He trapped her with his arms on either side of her head, pinning her back against a wall.   
"What's going on now, Tohru? Why are you jealous again?" Kyo asked. Tohru's breathing had increased rapidly at this point. She figured there was no reason to lie. She didn't think she could even if she wanted to.   
"It's Kagura. She just showed up so suddenly and I remembered how she used to be with you...." She swallowed and tried to continue but the words died in her mouth. Kyo's mouth was close to her ear.   
"I never wanted her around. Couldn't you see that? I still don't want her around. She's loud and obnoxious. I only want you." His lips ghosted the shell of her ear. Tohru's breath hitched and her knees buckled. Kyo's arms slowly moved to capture her waist, leading her farther into his room.   
"Do I need to prove it to you?" He asked, attaching his lips to her neck. Tohru's hands snaked their way into his hair and she savored the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He had backed her into his desk and she tried not to lean backwards too much. When she finally nodded her head, he attacked her mouth with his. Kyo had only ever given her chaste kisses like he had at school, but this was a whole side of him she wanted desperately to know. His hands were squeezing her waist and moving slowly down to her hips. One of Tohru's hands released his hair to grip his shoulder. They broke away to breathe for a moment before he lunged at her mouth again. Tohru gently clenched his hair and Kyo lost whatever small amount of control he had left. He bent down and grabbed the backs of her thighs, lifting her up to sit on his desk. His calloused hands rested on the tops of her thighs and Tohru loved how rough they felt against her soft skin. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took this opportunity to bite her lip and gently pull on it. Tohru's whole body shook and she suddenly felt very warm every where. Kyo released her mouth and moved to her jaw, peppering kissing up until his mouth was at her ear again.   
"Do you believe me yet?" He asked breathlessly. Tohru was panting but shook her head. Kyo smirked at her answer and chuckled.   
"Guess I'll have to try harder then." He attacked her neck, sucking on the soft skin in as many places as he could, making sure to leave only a few visible marks. Tohru was sighing and moaning in his ear, which only encouraged him more. His hands, which had been gently squeezing her thighs, moved to her knees, making her wrap her legs around his hips. This new position created a friction neither of them knew they needed. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and lifted her up, moving one hand dangerously close to her ass, and carried her to the center of his room where his futon was rolled out. He knelt down slowly, allowing Tohru to sit on his lap. Her hands went to his neck, tilting his head up so she could kiss him. Kyo found that he very much liked this position and so did Tohru. His sharp jaw felt heavenly beneath her fingertips. She attempted to unwrap her legs and in doing so, shifted the entire game. Their hips brushed against each other and Kyo practically pounced on her. He was on top of her before she knew what had happened. The only thing she did know was that Kyo's hips were grinding against hers and she never wanted him to stop. One of her hands clenched the shirt on his back and he immediately knew what she wanted. Pausing to sit back on his legs for a moment, he tugged his shirt off from behind his neck and threw the offending garment somewhere to the side. Coming back down to her as quickly as he left, Tohru was seared by his kiss. He had himself propped up on one hand, while the other ran down the side of one of her legs. He cupped the back of her knee and brought it up, wrapping it around his hip once again. At this new angle, Kyo groaned into her mouth. He broke away for air and ground himself harder into her, earning him an alluring moan from his girlfriend.   
" _Fuck,_ " he cursed. He repeated the action a few times and kissed her neck, listening to her intoxicating sounds.   
"Kyo..." she said breathlessly. He _loved_ the way his name sounded when she said it like that. He grabbed both of her hips and ground himself into her as hard as her could.   
"Ah!" Tohru squeaked. Kyo thought his heart would burst from how fast it was beating. He knew he needed to slow down. He gave her a few more devastating kisses before they turned into loving pecks. They were both panting and staring at each other when Kyo spoke again.   
"I'm yours. I promise." Tohru placed a hand on his cheek and guided him to her mouth once again for a brief kiss. Kyo rolled on his side and saw the beautiful blush on his girlfriend's cheeks. He pulled her close and played with her hair as she gently traced his collarbones.   
"I love you." He mumbled quietly in her ear. Tohru grinned.   
"I love you, too." They stayed silent for a minute or two.   
"Still jealous?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Tohru leaned back to look up at him. He could see the love in her eyes. He had always wanted to be looked at like that.   
"No. I think I'm okay now." She said innocently. She felt so loved and wanted. She gently reached up to brush some of his bangs out of his eyes.   
"Although," She started. "I might need some reassurance every now and then." Kyo chuckled and pulled her close again.   
"Deal."   
THE END


End file.
